Wicked memories
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: It had been six years since Chihiro had seen the spirit world, six years since she had last seen Lin, Kamanji, Zeniba, Bo, and Kohaku, and six years since she remembered that she even left the human world. HxC. R
1. Six years

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own Spirited away.

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, this is my first Spirited away, but I have written MANY stories before, so, hopefully it won't suck. I had first seen this movie in 5th grade. Five years ago, that's awhile, YET I love this movie.

On with the new story;

It had been six years since Chihiro had seen the spirit world, six years since she had last seen Lin, Kamanji, Zeniba, Bo, and Kohaku, and six years since she remembered that she even left the human world.

In other words, Chihiro had completely forgotten about her adventures at the bath house.

Yet, she lived on, ignoring the constant weight that seemed to consume her heart.

When Chihiro started High school, she became less dependent, and very active in sports. She was team captain of the swim team, soccer team and track; became a tennis regular and even played catcher and second base for softball. Chihiro lead their school to many victories, making her practically one of the most popular jock at their high school.

"Ahh," Chihiro sighed as she lowered her body into the steamy hot bath, and giggled. "Oh, how good it feels to bathe after along day of practice." Chihiro closed her chocolate brown eyes, and stretched her arms over her head, resting them on her light brown hair, which was up in a bun.

"Chihiro, Come here!" The teen rolled her eyes, and sunk down into the water ignoring her mother completely. Light foot steps could be heard peddling up the stairs and in front of the bathroom before the door slid open.

"Chihiro, look what I found, isn't it cute?" Chihiro's mother questioned as she lent on the curb of the bath, her hands holding a shiny hair band.

Chihiro stared at the object in amazement, awed by the similarities from her dreams.

"Chihiro, you should have this. I'll set it in your room." The jock nodded and thanked her mother, then hurriedly finished her bath.

Later that evening, Chihiro sat in her room, reading one of her newest books written by Shigure Sohma called 'You fell out of heaven and into my bed.' (AUTHOR NOTE: Lmao, Shigure Sohma is from fruits basket. And the title is one I use often. :D I don't own fruits basket.) Glancing over to her desk, she saw the hair tie her mother had found earlier that night, and furrowed her eyebrows. Chihiro got up from her bed, and picked up the item, holding it in her long slender fingers.

"It's like from a dream…or a dream of a dream." She whispered to herself, as the band shined unnaturally.

"What the--?"Chihiro questioned before she fell back onto her bed in a deep sleep.

-Beep beep beep beep beep.-

Chihiro rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned, as she sat up from her bed.

'That dream. It's the same one, with the boy who had those piercing aqua orbs. It was Kohaku.' She thought with a smile on her face, as she got up and began getting ready for school, not forgetting to slip the hair band on her wrist.

True, Chihiro had forgotten about the spirit world, but in her dreams, she lived as if she was still there. Haku and her alone and running a large bath house, but that was just her fantasy. Things she thought about in the darkness of her own room, not telling a soul about her far fetched imaginations about witches and dragons.

"I'm leaving!" Chihiro yelled from the front door as she slipped on her shoes, and exited the house. She wore her school uniform, which was like a blue sailor suit and her hair was straitened, so the tips barley touched her shoulders. A spring breeze twirled around the teen, and the familiar sent of the forest tickled her nose, making her hold in a sneeze.

"Ahh…Ahh Choo!" Chihiro threw her arms in the air; her bag flew over a railing, and tumbled down a hill that entered the forest.

"Oh no, my bag!" she shrieked before she jumped over the rail and sped down the hill, dodging the trees that blocked her path. "Oh no you don't!" She muttered as she began to pick up speed, her eyes glancing in every direction for her school bag. Suddenly, she began to slow as she came across a small dirt road, with a strange statue sitting in front of a huge building.

"How peculiar, what is it? Maybe an old theme park?" She questioned as she began walking towards the entrance, forgetting about her school bag that had brought her to the unknown area. "Its like it's pulling me in." She whispered as she strode through the dark halls, glancing around the place which looked like an abandoned train station. Fastening her pace, she came to the end of the building, and saw a large meadow.

"How beautiful." She gasped as she began running through the field of flowers, and spinning around like a little child as she giggled.

Falling on the soft ground, Chihiro stared aimlessly at the clouds that rolled by, while she held a purple flower in her hands.

"This place, it seems so peaceful, and tranquil, and so…familiar."

'Will I ever see you again?'

'Yes.'

'You promise?'

"I Promise, now go Chihiro, and don't look back.'

Chihiro questionably looked around for the voices, but saw no one, except…

'A little girl?' She wondered, as she stood up, and began walking towards the child who stood across a dry creak.

"Hello, what are you doing out here all alone?" Chihiro asked and the girl turned and began to run, making the older teen sweat drop. "Hey, where are you going?!" Chihiro began to chase after the girl through buildings and alleyways, until she saw the girl stop in front of a wooden bridge.

"Hey little girl, what did you think you were doing running away like that?!" Chihiro yelled and the girl turned, making Chihiro gasp, for the young girl was her, when she was ten.

"What the- -?" The image disappeared and Chihiro backed away confused.

"Chihiro?" Came a voice from across the bridge, making the teen look up and see a man with short olive green hair, and a white and blue tunic thing. "Chihiro, what are you doing here?" He quickly walked across the bridge and Chihiro stared at the man, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape.

AUTHOR NOTE: okay, that was the first chapter. The next ones will be better, so please! NO FLAMES! Give me ideas if you wish. I'd like that.

KAMU-CHAN OVER&OUT 11feb07.


	2. What's going on?

DISCLAIMERRR:I don't own spirited away.

LAST TIME:

"Chihiro?" Came a voice from across the bridge, making the teen look up and see a man with short olive green hair, and a white and blue tunic thing. "Chihiro, what are you doing here?" He quickly walked across the bridge and Chihiro stared at the man, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape.

NOW:

The man looked at Chihiro strangely and she placed her hands on her head and shook it, as if that would make it better. He placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes shining with genuine concern for his friend.

"Chihiro, are you okay?" He asked and she pushed him away, disbelieving her situation.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" She practically yelled, and the man stepped back, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Chihiro, it's me Haku, do you not remember?" It was as if Chihiro was on a rollercoaster, her stomach tightened, and her legs were shaking from emotion she couldn't explain.

The wind blew slightly, that being the only factor telling the pair that time hadn't really stopped.

A feeling of metal welded up in her throat, and she turned as she began to run. She ran from the familiar boy on the bridge, she ran from fear, but mostly she ran from swelling in her heart.

Stumbling on her footsteps, Chihiro rushed blindly through many alley ways, and restaurants.

The sun was beginning to set across the horizon, and Chihiro was nervously glancing between the sun and the grassy meadow.

"All most there, all most there…" She muttered to herself. In retrospect Chihiro would have laughed at the sight of her. A school girl wearing a sailor outfit and long socks, while running through black blobbed figures.

She flew down a hill, excited to finally be so close to the entrance, she didn't even notice the sun had already set.

An unexpected chill flew up her spine, and she looked down towards the cause of her surprise.

"Water! I don't remember there being water here!" She shrieked as she pulled herself out of the water that seemed to miraculously appear. Crawling back up the hill, she rested her body on the dry land, gasping for much needed air.

She gripped the grass in her hands, and tightly shut her eyes.

"Damn it. What's going on?" Chihiro whispered as she tried to grasp all of what had happened.

A hand rested on her head, and her eyes snapped open as she sat up. Chihiro turned to see the boy of her dreams, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Chihiro, here eat this." He held out a red berry, and the teen stared at it. Something clicked.

"I have to eat food from this world, or I'll disappear completely, won't I?" Haku was taken back, but nodded, as he put the berry into the girls' mouth.

"Come with me Chihiro." He said as he stood up and outstretched a hand towards her. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her away.

Once again, like many years before, Chihiro stood in front of the bridge next to the river spirit. But unlike that first time, she wasn't clinging, but standing with her hands at her sides, and head held up high.

Haku examined the girl, no woman, who had captured his heart and soul. Her hair was very short, and her body had matured. The awkward pre-teen was no more, her body wasn't as curvy as a plank anymore, and her voice was no longer high-pitched. But one thing about Chihiro he noticed hadn't changed, was her eyes.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which Haku could fall to sleep in, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"So, are we going to go in or what?" Chihiro questioned, as she looked over towards her companion.

'He's the same. The same guy I've had dreams about for the past six years, and this, the place. Who would of ever thought I'd be here.' She questioned as they crossed the bridge.

"Chihiro, let me warn you- -" Haku started before he was interrupted by a certain tiny frog.

"Master Haku! Yababa wishes to see you in her office. Ah, Sen? Sen is that you?!" Chihiro watched the frog jump up and down with wide eyes.

"What the hell, did you just talk?!" Chihiro yelled as she pointed a finger towards the frog, which raised an eyebrow.

"Ignore her. We'll go to Yababa right away." Chihiro glared at the boy as he began to walk into the bath house. She ran up to him, leaving the frog alone on the bridge. Once they entered, Chihiro was getting many stares from creatures she couldn't even name. Many whispered could be heard about the smell, and some gasps, as if they new who she was.

"Lady Sen? Sen?" Many people kept calling her Sen, but she just gave them a confused look, as she continued to follow Haku. Once they found an elevator, Chihiro turned to Haku, a pissed look on her face.

"Ignore me?! How rude is that? And what is up with everyone calling me Sen?! They have me confused with someone else! And what are those little things with the hats! How can they talk! This is crazy!" Chihiro yelled as she threw her hands over her head. Haku stared at her, his face blank.

Suddenly, Haku pulled Chihiro into an embrace, his head resting on the top of hers.

"Chihiro, I've missed you so much." His eyes were closed, and Chihiro was extremely glad, for he didn't see her flushed face.

The elevator came to a halt, and the two pulled apart, entering a very tacky hallway.

"Yuck, who would want to live here?" Chihiro muttered, as the pair walked into an office.

"I heard that you little brat." A voice boomed and Chihiro jumped up, and turned to see an old woman with an extremely large head.

AUTHOR NOTE: JEEZE! That took forever to update. THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Man, I'm sorry that this chapter was choppy. HEY, give my idea's if you wish. I like help.

KAMURA OVER&OUT 12MAR07


	3. Names' Chihiro

DISCLAIMERR: I don't own Spirited away. :[

Author note: Dear god, I know I'm horribly late in up-dating. But I'm on summer break, in Nebraska, and, well the internet is pretty much non-existent. So sorryyyy.

LAST TIME:

"I heard that you little brat." A voice boomed and Chihiro jumped up, and turned to see an old woman with an extremely large head.

NOW:

Chihiro glared at the elder woman, but bit her tongue, knowing it was probably best to stay quiet.

"Well, at least you've learned when not to speak. You were so annoying last time you were here, practically made the bath house go bankrupt." Yababa stated as she walked over towards her desk, and took a seat in the blue chair.

"Like you should talk grandma." Chihiro muttered and Kohaku stared at his companion.

"Why you little- -"

"Yababa, you called for me?" Haku interrupted the two women before they ended up killing each other.

"Yes, Haku I did call for you. Sen here," Yababa stated as she turned to glare at the younger woman, "I'll assume needs another job." Haku nodded in reply and Chihiro turned towards the man like he sprouted another head.

"Are you crazy? Me work here, I'd rather- -"

"Yes Yababa, Sen will accept any job you have here to give." A smirk flew onto the elders large head, as many cruel and unusual jobs ran through her mind. But after 'Sex slave for the radish spirits' came up, thoughts of her son came to mind.

Boh liked Chihiro, and if he were to ever speak to her again, Chihiro would have to have a decent and respectable job.

Chihiro on the other hand was glaring at the two other people in the room.

Kohaku because he told the old hag she wanted a job.

And the old hag, because Haku had convince her into giving Chihiro a job.

So it was pretty much a lose lose situation, where she would end up with a job. Ironically, she'd rather be a pig.

"Oh fine Haku, since you are so keen about her, you will take her on as your new assistant. Now leave me be, the stench of the human is nauseating." Haku bowed as Yababa sent a contract towards the young woman. "Sign it, and you will once again be called as Sen." Chihiro rolled her eyes and took the contract in her hands, signing the binding contract.

Once they entered the elevator, Haku pulled the leaver on the left, and then turned towards Chihiro.

"Why did you come back?" Chihiro turned towards the older male and furrowed her brows.

"Whoa cowboy, hold your questions till I've settled in. Besides, I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?" She questioned as they stepped out of the elevator, and into a single bedroom.

"I'll just call in to the kitchen for dinner." He stated as he open a secret compartment and pulled the chain twice.

"Where are we? This isn't the lobby where we came from." Chihiro said as she walked around the room, stopping only when she stepped out onto the deck.

"This is our room."

In horror she turned to him, eyes of disbelief.

"You're, joking, right?" She questioned and he stared at her questionably. What the heck was she going on about, he had the faintest idea.

"You and I," He slowly said as he walked towards her, "Are sharing this room."

"I know what you meant!" She turned to him, her eyes murderous. "You can't honestly think I'll share a room with you, more less a bed."

Flushed faced Haku averted his eyes from the teen. He hadn't thought of it in that way, it was just a simple sleeping arrangement. And on the plus side it was far more comforting then the futons that rested on the floor alongside many of the other workers.

"Wait, Sen, it's not what you think." He started and the girl glared as she began throwing a pillow to the ground.

"My name is Chihiro, bub." Pointing to the floor, an evil smirk flew to her lips, "And this is your bed."

Author Note: okay, sorry it took SO long. I'd blame it on writers block, cause honestly, where am I going with this? If you have any ideas, just comment me, or go to my page & send a message. Thank you.


End file.
